jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Jeffrey, Jaden
Jeffrey, Jaden & Friend's Storm Adventures of Avengers: Age of Ultron is an upcoming crossover to be made by tigerman531 and Ren the God of Humor. Plot: Tony Stark and Bruce Banner create a robot named Ultron, intended to be a peacekeeper and help out the Avengers. But Ultron decides that the only way to ensure peace on Earth is through mankind's extinction. Now the Avengers and Justice Guardians must face this new threat. Trivia *Snowflake, Patrick Dragonheart, King Mickey Mouse, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Donald Duck, Goofy, Leon, Yuffie, Cid, Aerith, Cloud, Tifa, Axel Brodie, Jim Crocodile Cook will guest star in this. *A prologue will be featured in this. *DJ develops a rivalry with Quicksilver due to his power of speed. Scenes Nightmare (Prologue) * (It's nighttime at the Justice Guardians' estate. The team was asleep.) * Jeffrey: *moans as he sleeps* * (Jeffrey dreams that he and the team were defeated by an unknown foe.) * Jeffrey: *moans* Guys... * (Then he hears a frightening voice) * ?????: I've had strings that held me down.... *Jeffrey: *gasps* *?????: But now..... I'm free...... *(Red eyes are seen) *?????: There are..... no strings on me.... *(Before Jeffrey could react, the unknown foe threw a silver fist at his face) *Jeffrey: *wakes up and screams* *Aqua: *wakes up and gasps* Jeffrey!! Are you alright, dear?! *Jeffrey: *panting, then sees Aqua* ...! *hugs her* *Aqua: ....! Is something wrong, my cuddly dragon? *Jeffrey: I...had a bad dream. *Aqua: *gasps* It wasn't Xehanort, was it?! *Jeffrey: No. We were fighting a enemy we never faced before. And...it beat us. We weren't killed, but i was the only one left standing. Then i hear a voice. *Aqua: What was it? *Jeffrey: "I've had strings that held me down. But now I'm free, there are no strings on me." Then all i saw were these red eyes and a silver fist coming at my face. That's when i woke up. *Aqua: Sounds like a robot Pinocchio. *Jeffrey: Yeah. *groans* I can't get it out of my head... *Aqua: ......... *smiles a bit* It's okay, dear. *starts to rub Jeffrey's shoulders* It was just a dream. *Jeffrey: *sighs calmly as Aqua rubs his shoulders* *Aqua: *smiles while rubbing Jeffrey's shoulders* Just relax, dear. It's over now. Try to forget about that dream. *Jeffrey: Okay. *smiles a bit* *Aqua: *while rubbing Jeffrey's shoulders and smiling, seductively* How 'bout I change into something more attractive? Would that help you? *Jeffrey: *smiles a bit more and nods* Sure. *Aqua: *smiles and changes into her mermaid-form* *Jeffrey: *smiles* You always look so beautiful in that form. *Mermaid-Aqua: *smiles, seductively* And how about attractive? *Jeffrey: *smiles* Very attractive. *Mermaid-Aqua: *hugs Jeffrey and sings* What would I give to live where you are? What would I pay to stay here beside you? What would I do to see you smiling at me? Where would we walk? Where would we run? If we could stay all day in the sun? Just you and me? And I could be part of you world. *Jeffrey: *smiles and kisses Mermaid-Aqua on the lips* *Mermaid-Aqua: *kisses Jeffrey back on the lips* *Jeffrey: I love you, my ocean queen. *Mermaid-Aqua: *smiles* I love you too my cuddly dragon. *Jeffrey: *smiles* Thanks, honey. *Mermaid-Aqua: *smiles and hugs Jeffrey* You've made my life perfect ever since we've met, and you've been making my life perfect ever since. I'd do anything to show how much I love you, Jeffrey. *Jeffrey: *smiles and hugs her back* *Mermaid-Aqua: *smiles* Feel better? *Jeffrey: *smiles* Yeah. *Mermaid-Aqua: *smiles* Wonderful. *Jeffrey: *smiles, then yawns* *Mermaid-Aqua: *smiles* Goodnight again my cuddly dragon. *Jeffrey: Good night, my ocean queen. And thank you. *Mermaid-Aqua: *smiles and falls back asleep* *Jeffrey: *falls back asleep too* *(As he sleeps, Jeffrey strokes his hand through Mermaid-Aqua's hair.) Attack in Sokovia *(Something fast runs passed several members) *Bartok: What was that?!? *Meowth: No idea! *(Suddenly, Lea gets knocked off his feet by the fast force) *Lea: Whoa!! Hey! Who did that?! *(The fast force is revealed to be Quicksilver) *Quicksilver: *smirks* You didn't see that coming?! *DJ: ...! Who the heck are you? *Quicksilver: Try to catch me and I might tell. *runs off super fast* *DJ: *growls* Get back here!! *chases after Quicksilver super fast* *Quicksilver: *sees DJ gain up on him* Oooooh. A fast little kitty, are you? *DJ: Faster than you, that's for sure!! *Quicksilver: *smirks* Is that so?! *speeds up away from DJ* *DJ: *snarls as he keeps chasing after Quicksilver* Lift the Hammer/Wield the Keyblade *(Thor puts his hammer on the table) *Clint: Whatever, man! It's a trick! *Thor: Please be my guest. *Clint: ...? Really? *gets up* *Stark: Clint. You've had a tough week. We won't hold it against you if you can't get it up. *Clint: I've seen this before, right? *(Clint tries to life the hammer, but is unable to) *Stark: Smell the silent judgement? *Clint: Please. Stark. By all means. *Meowth: This oughta be good. *Tony: *gets up* I'm never one to shrink from an honest challenge. *Jeffrey: Hm. *rolls his eyes* *Tony: If I lift it, do I get to rule Asgard? *Thor: Yes of coarse. *Tony: I will be reinstituting Prima Nocta. *Scamper: You? Rule Asgard? Pffffft. Please. *Discord: I don't know. This might be fun to see. *Tony: *tries to lift the hammer, but it doesn't even budge* Be right back. *(Later, he puts on a Iron Man hand and tries again) *Sylvia: Ain't happenin', metal man. *Xion: *shakes her head and smiles* *(Soon Rhodey joins Stark and pulls with an Iron Man hand) *Rhodey: Are you even pulling? *Tony: Are you on my team? * Rhodey: Just represent! Pull! * Tony: All right, let's go. * (They pulled together, but to no avail) * (Soon it was Bruce's turn) *DJ: Oh, boy. *Bruce: *pulls the hammer and pretends to act angry* *(Everyone was surprised, but Discord started to laugh) * * (Soon it's Steve's turn) * Tony: Come on, Cap. * Steve: *starts to pull on the hammer* * (Somehow, it budges for a brief moment.) * May: Wow! That's as close as anyone's gotten so far! *DJ: Whoa! *(Steve tries to pull the hamemr but to no avail) *Thor: *chuckles* Nothing. * (Bruce looks at Natasha, wondering if she wanted to try) *Natasha: Oh no no. That's not a question I need answered. *Xion: Anyone else? *Jaden: *smiles* I'll give it a shot. *Jeffrey: *smiles* Go for it. *Jaden: *starts to pull the hammer* ...! It's like it's glued to the table!!! *Alexis: Keep trying, hon! *Jaden: *pulls harder* I'm not giving up yet!!! *(The team watches as Jaden tries lifting the hammer) *Jaden: *pulls until* ..... Phew! Stubborn hammer. *DJ: Can we try? * Tammy: Please? *Thor: I don't see why not. *(The cubs prepare to lift the hammer) * DJ: Ready? * Tammy: I was ready before I was born! *DJ: Okay! 1...2...3! *starts trying to lift the hammer with Tammy* *Tammy: *pulls the hammer with DJ* *DJ: *growls as he pulls* Come on! *Snowflake: You can do it, guys! * DJ: We're trying! * Shira: *giggles as she watches* *(They kept trying, but couldn't lift it) *Tammy: I can't believe it. Not even my super strength worked. * DJ: Oh, man... * Snowflake: At least you tried. * Jesse: Who's next? *Rainbow Dash: Stand back, guys! I'll give it a shot! *Scootaloo: GO RAINBOW DASH!!!!! *(Rainbow Dash starts to try lifting the hammer) *Tony: It's gonna be a lot harder without fingers. *Rainbow Dash: Like you did better earlier! *continues trying to lift Thor's hammer* *AppleJack: *laughs* I could do better than that, Rainbow! *Rainbow Dash: Oh, yeah? *AppleJack: Stand back and watch how a pro does it. *Rainbow Dash: How about this? If we BOTH lift it, you'll get one half of Asgard and I'll get the other half. Deal? *AppleJack: Deal! *Jeffrey: *to Jaden* Oh, boy. Here we go. *Jaden: They're at it again. * Apple Bloom: Go for it, AppleJack! * (Applejack and Rainbow Dash pull on the hammer together.) *Jeffrey: *smiles as he watches* *Steve: Are they always like this? *Jeffrey: Oh, yeah. *Twilight: Only when something involves winning. *(They kept trying to lift the hammer, but they were unable to.) *Rainbow Dash: *panting* I don't think... Asgard would've wanted YOU to be it's ruler anyway. *AppleJack: *pants too* Like you...could do any better. * Jeffrey: Who's next? * Tammy: Why don't you try, big sister? *Xion: ...? Me? Well...all right. *Bruce: This should be cute. *(Xion begins to try lifting the hammer) *Tammy: Come on, Xion!!! You can do it!!! *Xion: *growls as she keeps trying to lift the hammer* *Aqua: *smiles* That's my girl. *Jeffrey: *smiles* * (Though she tried with all of her strength, Xion was not able to lift the hammer.) * Xion: ...Oh, well. At least i tried. * Aqua: *smiles* It's okay, sweetie. You'll always be a winner in my eyes. *Xion: *smiles* I know. * Jeffrey: *smiles* * Lea: *chuckles* Please. I don't think you were able to life it 'cause you're a short kid, Xion. Asgard wouldn't be in good hands if you ruled it. *Xion: ...! Oh, yeah? You give it a try then, tough guy! *Lea: *smirks* I will, short-stuff. *tussels Xion's hair* *Xion: *growls* I'll get you for that! *Midna: This should be funny. *(Lea starts to try to lift the hammer) *Xion: *smiles* Well? *Lea: Just warming up here! *pulls harder* *Midna: *snickers* *Tammy: *smirks* Well, Lea? We're waiting. *(Lea tries his best to lift the hammer, but he is unable to) *Lea: ...Don't even think about laughing. *Xion: *covers her mouth and tries to hold it in* *Lea: ...! Hey! *Midna: Step aside everyone. Let me show you how it's done. *Xion: You're gonna try it? *Midna: *smirks* Oh yeah!! *grabs the hammer with her hair and starts trying to lift it* *Jeffrey: *smiles* This should be good. *Midna: *struggles as she tries to lift the hammer* *Discord: *smirks* Having trouble there, princess? *Midna: Shut up, Equestrian Hot Dog!!! *Discord: *laughs* *(Midna keeps pulling until... A crack is heard!) *Midna: ...! OW!!!! *moans* I think I threw my neck out... *Fluttershy: *gasps* *Midna: *rubs her neck* That's it. I'm done. *(Fluttershy flies to Midna's side as she goes to sit down) *Midna: Thanks.... *Fluttershy: You're welcome, Midna. * Shining Armor: Who's next? * Patrick: I'll go. * Xion: *smiles* Good luck, Uncle Patrick. *Patrick: *smiles and starts trying to lift Thor's hammer* *Discord: *turns into a general* Come on, solider!!! Put your back into it!!! *(Patrick keeps trying, but is not able to lift the hammer) *Patrick: *smiles and shrugs* Oh, well. *Jeffrey: ...Hm. Maybe i should try. *Jaden: *smiles* About time. * (Jeffrey begins to try lifting Thor's hammer) * Clint: I'll be darned if he actually manages to lift it. * Jeffrey: *stops for a moment* Hm. I wonder. *turns into his dragon form* * Tony: ...! Hold on. I'm pretty sure that's cheating, Jeffrey. *Dragon-Jeffrey: Sometimes you gotta give the impossible a try. *Thor: Well-spoken, Jeffrey. *(Dragon-Jeffrey starts to try lifting the hammer with his tail) *Jaden: *smiles and starts to clap his hands* Jeffrey! Jeffrey! Jeffrey! Jeffrey! * Xion: *giggles and starts clapping too* Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! * Aqua: *smiles and claps in rhythm with Jaden and Xion* Jeffrey! Jeffrey! Jeffrey! Jeffrey! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *growls as he tries to lift the hammer* *Tammy and DJ: *clapping* Jeffrey! Jeffrey! Jeffrey! Jeffrey! *Jesse: *clapping* Jeffrey! Jeffrey! Jeffrey! Jeffrey! *May: *clapping* Jeffrey! Jeffrey! Jeffrey! Jeffrey! *Alexis: *clapping* Jeffrey! Jeffrey! Jeffrey! Jeffrey! *Snowflake: *clapping* Jeffrey! Jeffrey! Jeffrey! Jeffrey! *Nails: *clapping* Jeffrey! Jeffrey! Jeffrey! Jeffrey! *Atticus: *clapping* Jeffrey! Jeffrey! Jeffrey! Jeffrey! *Mitsuki: *clapping* Jeffrey! Jeffrey! Jeffrey! Jeffrey! *(As the team cheered, Dragon-Jeffrey tries his best to lift Thor's hammer) *Beetles and Mavis: *clapping* Jeffrey! Jeffrey Jeffrey! Jeffrey! *Wander and Sylvia: *clapping* Jeffrey! Jeffrey! Jeffrey! Jeffrey! *Twilight and Spike: *clapping* Jeffrey! Jeffrey! Jeffrey! Jeffrey! *Discord and Fluttershy: *clapping* Jeffrey! Jeffrey! Jeffrey! Jeffrey! *Bartok and Batty: *clapping* Jeffrey! Jeffrey! Jeffrey! Jeffrey! *Gonzo and Rizzo: *clapping* Jeffrey! Jeffrey! Jeffrey! Jeffrey! *Midna: *claps* Jeffrey! Jeffrey! Jeffrey! Jeffrey! *Sora and Riku: *claps* Jeffrey! Jeffrey! Jeffrey Jeffrey! *Donald and Goofy: *claps* Jeffrey! Jeffrey! Jeffrey! Jeffrey! *Thor: *chuckles and claps* Jeffrey! Jeffrey! Jeffrey! Jeffrey! *Clint: *claps* Jeffrey! Jeffrey! Jeffrey! Jeffrey! *(As everyone chanted, Dragon-Jeffrey managed to make Thor's hammer budge for a couple seconds!) *(Everyone claps and cheers for Dragon-Jeffrey) * Iron Man and Dragon-Jeffrey vs. Hulk *(Stark activates the Hulk Buster armor) *Dragon-Jeffrey: I gotta do something! *Aqua: *holds Dragon-Jeffrey's front right paw* Jeffrey....... Please be careful. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *nuzzles Aqua* I will. *Xion: *kisses Dragon-Jeffrey's cheek* Don't hurt Bruce too much. *Dragon-Jeffrey: All right. *licks Xion* *Xion: *smiles* *Jaden: Good luck and we'll be right behind you, big bro. *Dragon-Jeffrey: Thanks, little bro. *Stark: Alright everyone! Stand down!!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *growls at Hulk* *Stark: *To Hulk* You listen to us? That little Witch is messing with your mind. Your stronger than her, your smarter than her. You're Bruce Banner. *Dragon-Jeffrey: He's right. You can't do this. She's messing with your mind. *Hulk: *roars angrily* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *growls calmly* *Stark: Right. Don't mention puny Banner. *(Hulk throws a car at Stark and Dragon-Jeffrey) *Dragon-Jeffrey: Whoa! Vision *(The android pops out of its casket) *Xion: ...! *hides behind Aqua's legs and hugs her* *Aqua: *gasps* *Nails: *shivers a bit in fear* *DJ: *gulps* *Snowflake: *looks nervous as she stays close to DJ* *Jeffrey: *growls calmly* *Jaden: Someone should say something to it.... *DJ: *to the android, nervously* ...Uh...hi? *(The android looks at DJ) *Tammy: *snarls a bit and stands in front of DJ* *DJ: *gulps quietly* *(The android than looks at Aqua and Xion) *Xion: ...? *Aqua: *speaks telepathetically* Stay behind me sweetie. *Xion: *nods and stays behind Aqua* *(The android than looks at Thor) *Meowth: What's going on? *Alexis: I don't know. Whatever it is, don't provoke him. *Jeffrey: *glares at the android* *Patrick: *nods "no" at Jeffrey* *Jeffrey: *stops growling* *(The android lunges at Thor!) *Tammy: *gasps* *(Thor tosses the android through a window) * Epilogue *Jeffrey: Hm...so far, 4 Infinity Stones were found. *Jaden: And two are still out there. *Aqua: Now we need to find them. *Alexis: Right. Before someone else does. *DJ: *gulps quietly* *Princess Celestia: Perhaps this will be of help. *uses her magic to take out a book* *Snowflake: ...? *Twilight: *takes it* It's bookmarked to a particular page. *Midna: That should help. *Twilight: *opens the book and reads it* "When the universe was created, the remanents of the systems before creation were created in six "stones" of different purposes and powers. Mind, Space, Power, Reality, Time and Space. Due to their dangerous destructive natures and dark uses over the centuries, they have been locked away so as not to power a much more dangerous weapon." *Snowflake: Whoa... *Spike: D-d-dangerous weapon?! *Twilight: "The Infinity Gauntlet. The Gauntlet is a weapon when powered with all six Infinity Stones, it allows the wearer to channel the power of the stones and control the universe!" *Tammy: *gasps* *Xion: We can't let anyone use a weapon like that! *Yugi: Than we can't let the last two Infinity Stones fall into the wrong hands. *Jeffrey: So it's agreed. We keep looking for the final Infinity Stones. *Jesse: Well we've already found the Mind Stone. So.... which ones are left? *Xion: *looks at the book* Well, the blue stone we found was the Tesseract. It's called the Space Stone. *May: *looks at the book too* And the red one, the Aether, is the Reality Stone. *Meowth: Hm...what about that purple one? Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Tigerman531 Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Superhero films